Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sixth year. Gen can't stand Sirius, yet he's more determine to win her over. Tired of bouncing from girl to girl, will he finally snag the one he really wants? Complete, sequel in progress
1. A Simple Mistake

Title: Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

Summary: Sixth year. Gen can't stand Sirius, yet he's more determine to win her over. Tired of bouncing from girl to girl, will he finally snag the one he really wants?

A/n I'm just busy as a beaver, aren't I? I've got several more longish ones planned, some to finish, and yet, I still haven't figured out what to do for my 100th fic.

Well, since you guys asked me kindly, here you go. As much as I hate to type it. But, no fear, as long as my hands don't melt and my eyes don't bleed, this'll get finished.

Chapter 1: A Simple Mistake

Four girls were heading down the stairs leading from the fourth floor to the third, heading for their Potions class. Not a single person besides them were out in the hall; everyone enjoying a nice breakfast before taking in their classes.

It was only the first week of their sixth year, but boy, what a week. They had already been the victims of three separate pranks, had a massive workload of homework, and had been paired up with the Marauders for a Potions assignment that they would start working on that morning.

"I don't want to do this!" Marci whined, dragging along behind the other three. She was the shortest of the bunch, with pale blonde hair and soft green eyes. "Gen, I'll trade partners with you."

"I wish. I would partner with Snape before I partnered with Black." Gen muttered to her cousin, her fingers entwined in her black hair, a bad nervous habit of hers. Usually, her blue eyes were soft, like her cousin's, but at the thought of Sirius Black, her eyes glittered with tears of anger. She was the tallest of the bunch and the only one of the four who played Quidditch.

"I'd still take Black over Potter." Lily sighed. She shook her mane of red hair out of her face and muttered, "Too bad Slughorn won't let us trade." she smiled, her green eyes glittering.

"I swear he put me with Black because he hates me." Gen muttered as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"I'd have to second that, Gen. Everyone's out to get you." Celeste laughed, her brown eyes glittering happily, glad to be poking fun at a friend. She pulled her brown hair up in a simple ponytail, not wanting to let any of it get singed while working with Peter Pettigrew.

The four girls waited at the door for the rest of the class, each sighing heavily as the four Marauders headed their way, snickering over some joke they had pulled.

"Hello, girls." Sirius smirked.

The girls, trying their best to pointedly ignore the boys, said nothing, each hoping Slughorn would hurry up and open the door. Remus and Peter realized that they weren't going to get the girls attention, so, they waited quietly as Sirius and James continued to try to impress the girls in their own way.

As soon as the door was open, each girl shot a look of loathing in the direction of the Marauders and heard Sirius distinctly say, "What'd we do to them?"

"As if you didn't know." Marci muttered, taking a desk in the back of the room, soon joined by her partner, Remus. Lily took the desk across the room from Marci and gave Gen a sympathetic look as Sirius joined her at the desk in front of Marci. Celeste groaned and took the seat nearest the door, hoping to sneak out without getting caught.

Taking notes was the first part of their project, Gen bent over her book, taking careful notes while Sirius sat next to her, looking bored and spouting off questions like, "So, Gen, first Hogsmeade trip is the weekend after next. Going with anyone?"

"No." she said swiftly. "In fact, I really didn't plan on going at all."

"Ah, Gen. It'll be fun."

"No it won't. Especially if you're going to be there."

Sirius groaned. "Come off it, Gen. Why don't you like me?"

She seemed to be considering her answer. Then, she replied, "Because, you're an arrogant prat who's always got a difference girl on his arm each week." she hissed.

Sirius looked quite hurt at that remark. "Gen, I've changed over the summer. I don't want to be the playboy of the castle." She scoffed. "Gen, I'm serious."

She said nothing and returned to her notes.

A half hour later, the class were stirring the potions and allowing them to simmer for a few minutes. Sirius's mood was not a happy one, seeing as how Gen did not believe him, even though he was telling the truth.

"Tough luck, mate." James sighed. "Not having much luck with Evans, either."

Gen offered to lend James a hand and talk to Lily, which made Sirius's mood even more sour. "Now, why can you like James and not me?" he asked her.

"Because James and I are pretty close, thanks to Quidditch." she smirked.

Sirius glared moodily and slammed his fist on the table, sending their potion flying and drenching the left side of the room. "Oops." he grinned sheepishly. Lucky for him, the bell rang and he raced out of the dungeons before getting yelled at by Slughorn.

A/n

Doopsy-Aisy. Everyone makes mistakes, Sirius. Gen should be fawning over you in no time, or so the reviewers hope.


	2. Detention Already?

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n I wasn't too fond of the HBP, personally, but, I don't want to get stuck in a rant, so I won't. And I'm glad you guys are happy I've done this. Of course, as I've said many a time, you can feel free to use Gen, Marci, and Celeste if you want, to write your own. I don't mind, just say you're using them first.

Chapter 2: Detention already?

Gen huffed. Slughorn had caught them at lunch and issued both her and Sirius a detention that night. Luckily, though, since it was the first week, it was only lines. Unluckily, though, she was missing the Quidditch try-outs and the whole team was supposed to be there.

"I'm sorry, Gen. It was a simple mistake. But, you have to admit, it was funny seeing Celeste with purple skin." She glared at him. "It could be worse." he continued.

"It could be worse?" she hissed. "I've got a detention, in the first week of school! I'm missing Quidditch try-outs and James is going to murder me for missing them! HOW could it be worse?"

"No talking, you two." Slughorn called from his desk.

"We could be scrubbing bed pans or polishing trophies." Sirius muttered out the corner of his mouth so Slughorn wouldn't hear.

Gen huffed and edged her chair further away from Sirius. He frowned.

They were silent for a few minutes until Slughorn told them that he had to leave the room for a second. "Yes, sir." they chorused.

As soon as the door snapped shut, Sirius grinned. "So, Gwendolyn. What do you really think of me?"

She frowned. "Get it through your head, Black: I can't stand you! I can't stand the sight of you. You're so rude. You hex people for fun. I -- " she ended with a shriek as he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. "Put me down!" she gasped.

"Nope. Not until you admit what you really think of me."

"I told you!"

The door opened and Slughorn stepped in, catching them in that position, assuming they were snogging. "Black, Moore, head to your Common Rooms. And you can bet I'll be informing Dumbledore." he snapped.

Gen pushed Sirius aside, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the door, hot tears of anger running down her cheeks.

"You needn't get messed up with her, Black. She's a Muggleborn, after all. What would your parents say?" Slughorn asked.

Sirius said nothing and followed Gen out. He wanted to apologize to her, but couldn't find her. Once in the Common Room, he asked, "Seen Gen?"

"Oh, yeah. She looked livid. What happened?" Remus asked, glancing up from an essay.

"Got her in trouble." Sirius shrugged, trying to avoid the details.

"Again?" James asked.

"Yeah, and I bet she hates me now."

"I'd have to second that from the look on her face." Remus replied, returning to his essay.

Sirius groaned and sank down in the nearest empty chair. "I'm doomed, mates. The one girl I want, and she hates me."

"I HATE HIM!" Gen fumed, pacing through the girls' dorm. "I can't believe the little prat."

"Relax, Gen. All boys think with their trousers at this age." Lily muttered, glancing up from her Witch Weekly. Marci and Celeste, from the look on Gen's face, bolted, leaving poor Lily alone.

Gen, however, was not comforted by this. "I can't – ugh! I need to take a shower, I feel contaminated."

"OK, then." Lily sighed.

A/n

Ah, Sirius, you prat. When will you ever learn? Tsk, tsk.


	3. My Hero, I Suppose

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Lol, I couldn't stand Slughorn, either. Just felt he'd probably say something along those lines. I don't know about ya'll, but I felt like strangling him.

Chapter 3: My Hero, I Suppose

The following evening, Gen found herself, once again, in Sirius's company. Though, this time they were heading towards Dumbledore's office. "You know, Black. I never got the chance to thank you." she said.

"Oh? What for?"

"For getting me in trouble. I just love visiting the Headmaster. And detentions are the best thing in the world."

"Glad I could make your day." he smirked. "Although, that sure won't."

Down the hall headed a group of Slytherins, including Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix. "Oh, joy." he heard Gen mutter beside him.

"Aw, look a the little love birds." he heard one coo. "Isn't it positively disgusting?"

"You wait until I tell your mother, Black. Especially considering what kind of riff-raff trash it is." Bella sneered as the group laughed.

Gen, having heard too much of the lame Slytherin insults to care anymore, brushed past them, muttering, "Excuse me."

The Slytherins stood stunned for a moment. Perhaps none of them thought a Muggleborn knew any manners. Then, with a bang and flash of light, Gen found herself upside-down in the air with the Slytherins jeering.

Forgetting any and all manners, she swore loudly. "Listen to the mouthy little Mudblood!" Bella shrieked with laughter.

"Let her go. She didn't do anything to you." Sirius hissed, casting a few spells of his own. The Slytherins ran off, not afraid of Sirius, but because they heard the unmistakable sounds of Filch shuffling to the sound of the duel.

Gen landed with a thud and a yelp of pain. "So, dueling in the corridors, are we? Off to the Headmaster's office." Filch grinned, escorting them.

"Hey, no problem. We were already heading there." Sirius smirked.

Filch muttered something about mouthy students. Gen grinned, despite herself. Behind Filch's back, she whispered, "My hero."

"Was that sarcastic, or sincere?" Sirius whispered back.

"A little bit of both."

"Ah, just couldn't leave you up there with your knickers showing."

"Thanks. Although, you could've helped with the landing." she grinned.

He laughed. "I should have."

Filch, thinking they were joking around, not taking him seriously, said, "Oh, you think it's funny now, do you? Well, just you wait until the Headmaster gets through with you."

Their joking and goofing tones did change, though, once they got in front of Dumbledore. "Ah, you two." he smiled. "In trouble again, I see?"

"Oh, yes, Professor. I caught them dueling in the halls." Filch smirked. The two teenagers immediately burst into exclaimations, each talking so fast, neither adult understood what they were trying to say.

Dumbledore nodded to Filch, signaling him to go. Filch was not too happy with this, but left anyway. "Now, you two. What do you suppose I should do with you?"

"Um, you're going to forget this ever happened and send us on our merry way?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Dumbledore sighed. "I wish I could. But you two have been sent in here so often. And now, for dueling in the corridor -- "

"Oh, but, Professor, that wasn't us! The Slytherins did it. We didn't even bother then, honest!" Gen pleaded. Dumbledore turned to Sirius, who nodded in agreement.

"And, in detention...?"

Gen sighed. "Professor, no offense meant or anything, but I'd've thought you know me better by now. I cannot stand him. Why would I be snogging him? Besides, Professor Slughorn and I aren't exactly favorites of each other."

Dumbledore couldn't hold back a grin. "Yes, you are right, Miss Moore. I'm sorry. You're both free to go."

On the way back to Gryffindor Tower, Sirius muttered, "You didn't mean that. But thanks for getting me out of trouble."

A/n

Ah, Sirius. You're so oblivious, aren't you? But at least she got you out of trouble. And I can't wait until I get to the Christmas chapter. What I have planned... it'll be a riot.


	4. Do You Fancy Him?

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Tally ho, and whatnot. I hate to say it, because I know you'll be bugging and jeering at me, but I'm actually enjoying writing this.

Chapter 4: Do You Fancy Him?

Gen groaned. Sixth year was being a right pain in the bum. She had Quidditch practice that night, not to mention an essay to finish. But, she hadn't been out on the pitch yet this year and blew off her essay. She could skip breakfast and finish it in the morning.

"Late again, I see?" James asked.

"You're not going to blow me off that easily, Potter, so you can forget it." she grinned. He ruffled her hair in a friendly manner and off they flew. "Glad you got Captain!" she called as she flew past him.

"I thank you, Miss Moore." he grinned, tossing her the Quaffle. "So, how thick did Dumbledore lay it on? Did you get a year of detention?"

"Ah, no, actually. I got off." she smiled, making a spectacular goal.

"How so? You've GOT to teach me how to do it. Honest, Gen, I think I've got enough detention already to last me four years after I get out of school."

She laughed. "James, you're too much."

"Really? Hell, I always thought there wasn't enough of me to go around." The two of them laughed. "Wonder what's taking the guys? They said they'd be here, to point and laugh at us." James pondered.

Gen groaned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you allow Black to come? All he's going to do is harass me and knock me off my game."

James grinned. "Come on. You can block the Slytherins out. Why can't you block him out?"

"Because he's an annoying arrogant -- "

"Give him a chance!"

Gen scoffed and flew off. Give Black a chance? Never! Sure, she had joked around with him last night, but, around people, he was a different story entirely. And, think of the devil himself, he was strutting onto the field, followed by Remus and Peter.

In fact, she was so put off by his sudden appearance, she missed the goal entirely. "GEN!" James shouted. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"SORRY!" she called back. "Don't kick me off, please?"

"Of course not. You're my favorite Chaser." he grinned.

"Oi, Potter! Not supposed to be playing favorites!" everyone else shouted.

The team continued their practice until the sun set. James commended them on a job well done and told them to hit the showers while he rounded up the Bludgers.

"Need any help?" Gen asked.

"No, thanks. I've got it." James muttered, struggling with the Bludger.

"OK, I offered." she smiled.

"And I thank you for that." James smiled.

As Gen came out of the changing rooms a little while later, her arm round James shoulder and the two laughing over a private joke. "I don't know what I'd do without your twisted humor, James."

"You'd probably have a better time." he smirked.

Once in the Common Room, the two went their separate ways. "So, Gen." Sirius said, coming up behind her. "Nice practice. May I ask you something?"

"I suppose." she said coolly.

"Do you fancy him?"

"Excuse me?"

"James. Do you fancy him?"

She frowned. "What business of yours is it, if I do or not? And, to answer your question, no, I do not. He's just a friend, a fellow Quidditch player, and the captain of the team."

She grabbed her bag and stormed off to the girls' dorm. "Black?" Marci asked.

Gen nodded. "But, before you run, I won't go in a rant. So you're safe."

Her cousin breathed a sigh of relief. "What did he do?"

Gen shook her head. "Oh, just assumed I fancied James Potter, as it were, and seemed extremely jealous."

"You know, you could use that to your advantage." Celeste pointed out from her bed where she was painting her toenails.

"I could? Like how?"

"Make him think you fancy him, of course. Either he'll get the hint and leave you alone, or be more desperate." Lily shrugged. So, with the girls help, Gen plotted a way to use that.

A/n

Oh, dear. Sounds deliciously evil, does it not?


	5. Can You Say Jealous?

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Much thanks to Terri for assisting with this chapter.

Chapter 5: Can You Say Jealous?

"Go on!" Marci grinned, giving Gen a small shove in James's direction.

"But --!"

"No 'buts'. Do you want Black to leave you alone?"

"Of course!" Gen said. "But not this way." She sighed.

Lily glanced towards the Marauders. "DO you fancy Potter?"

"No!"

"It's not clear, her love for Potter." Marci giggled.

"Then don't feel bad about it and GO!" Lily said with another shove.

Gen grumbled, tripped over her robes, and sighed. "Say, James. Can I talk to you for a second? Please, it's really important!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Um... sure... "

She drug him off to a private corner of the Common Room and whispered, "James, I need a huge favor. Pretend to be my boyfriend."

James stared, thinking he hadn't heard her right. "Come again?"

She sighed. "Do I really have to say it again?"

"Yes, because I think I heard you wrong."

"Pretend to be my boyfriend!" she pleaded. "James, please! I'll repay you somehow!"

He smirked. "You're just doing this to make Sirius jealous."

"I-- um ---"

"Well, it could be a good way to make Evans jealous and see how good a guy I really am."

"So, you'll do it?" At his nod, she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

Back at the table, Sirius was frowning. "Wonder what she wants to talk to him for?" he asked.

"Quidditch, probably." Remus shrugged.

Sirius let out a noise between a growl and a cough. "Oh, really Quidditch." he muttered.

Remus looked up to see Gen hugging James. "Jealous?" he asked Sirius.

"Uh – no!" Sirius spat.

"Doesn't sound like it." Peter muttered.

It was at that time James headed back to the table. "So, what did she want?" Sirius asked, trying to sound polite.

"Just a favor." James shrugged.

"Oh?" Remus asked. "Anything special?"

"Uh..." James grabbed his unfinished homework and stuffed it in his bag. "I'm going to bed. 'Night guys."

The next morning, Gen and James entered the Great Hall, arm-in-arm, which, really wasn't as an unusual sight as it sounded, as they often were seen like that. While Sirius's back was turned, Gen winked towards the girls, not mentioning to James that it was Lily's idea and she would never get jealous.

"Well, don't you two look cute?" Celeste teased.

"Why, yes, actually. We do look cute. Thanks for noticing." James grinned.

The girls giggled, and James assumed they were thinking that he was dating Gen and thought it was cute, so, he dismissed it.

"Right. We are adorable." Gen grinned. "You know you love us."

It was about that time Marci looked as though she were about to bust a gut, so, Gen figured she needed to be on the safe side and steer James away. She looked back to wave at the girls, then saw the hurt look on Sirius's face and couldn't help but feel badly. "No." she told herself. Or she meant to.

"No, what?" James asked.

"Uh, nothing. Nevermind."

"Not nothing. What is it?" he asked. "Come on, tell me!"

"Uh, just..."

"You're already starting to feel bad, aren't you? You can back out now." he said softly.

She shook her head. "I'll get over it. It's not like I really care about him, anyway." she shrugged. 'Or do I?' she thought.

She shook the thought from her head as the two headed towards their History of Magic class. "So, James?" she asked in a whisper. "Think we can get away with this without snogging?"

He laughed. "Here's hoping. No offense to you, or anything."

"None taken, Potter." she grinned.

The two of them were given odd stares by their fellow classmates, but dismissed it. Instead of taking notes, they were doodling on spare bits of parchment, and showing each other their artistic talents.

'So, do you really fancy anyone?' he wrote on a bit of parchment.

'I may.' she wrote back.

'Do tell.'

'NEVER!'

She glanced towards Sirius, who was giving her a questioning look. She smiled sweetly and returned to her doodles, hoping he wouldn't figure out it was a joke against him.

A/n

Ah, so evil. But, don't worry. No fits against me, please and thank you. They'll "break up" faster than you can say Avada Kedavra! But, yeah. We'll have some more Gen and James fun at the Christmas chapter. MWHAHAHA!


	6. Breaking Up is Hard Enough

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Ah, torn between two good ideas. I'm going to try to put them both in here, but, maybe one will get more attention at my Christmas chapter. :)

Chapter 6: Breaking Up is Hard Enough

Gen and James were "dating" for about a week or so when they sat in the Common Room, thinking it was deserted. "So, Potter, my dear friend, shall we continue our charade?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah, Miss Moore, I suppose we must." he sighed meekly.

"Hmm, you're right."

"Charade?" The two turned. Remus was standing behind them, his arms folded across his chest and looking not-too-happy with the two of them. "What kind of charade?"

Gen and James glanced at each other. "Uh, nothing. We don't know what you're talking about." Gen muttered.

"Yes, you do. You two are fake dating to piss of Sirius." Remus said. "So, either break up, or I'll tell him."

"Remus, don't!" Gen pleaded.

"Oh, I will."

It was at that point that Sirius decided to step through the portrait hole.

"Hey, I got a question, Super Couple: If you're so into each other, why don't you two ever snog?" Sirius asked.

"Do it." Remus hissed, making sure Sirius didn't hear him.

Gen and James sighed, making sure Sirius's attention was on them, stood up, and started shouting. "DAMMIT, GEN, I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!" she shrieked, picked up the nearest object, a very heavy book, and threw it at him, missing by inches.

"WE'RE THROUGH!" he yelled, throwing the book back.

"GOOD!"

James made to go storm off, then, stuck his head around the corner and said, "See you at Quidditch practice."

"Fine, then, I will." Gen replied coldly, trying not to laugh.

Sirius blinked. "OK... then... You're taking this well, Gen."

"I thank you." she sighed, sinking down on the couch.

"Yeah, Gen's tough like that." Remus said, cracking a smile.

"Am I?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Uh, I'm going to go to the library, forgot to get a book." Sirius muttered, heading for the portrait hole and doing a little victory dance.

"Aw, Gen. I'm sorry I shouted." James grinned, coming from his hiding place and tackling her into a friendly hug. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Ah, Potter. I suppose I must. You do have the power to kick me off the Quidditch team." she laughed.

Remus shook his head. "You two do make a super couple. Shame it was fake." he muttered, heading to the boys' dorm.

"Uh, James? You can let me go, now." she muttered.

"Right." he muttered. "Well, ah, I'll see you later, then." He brushed a quick kiss on the top of her head and headed towards the boys' dorms, too.

Gen blinked, feeling a bit confused. "What just happened?" she asked herself.

"Aw, looks like Potter likes you, Gen." Lily muttered, making her way down the stairs that led to the girls' dorm.

"How long have you been there?"

"I saw everything." Lily smiled. Gen groaned. "You always show up at the wrong time."

Lily giggled. "You're welcome."

Meanwhile, James flopped onto his bed, sighing. "You know what, Remus?"

"Hmm?" Remus asked, reading a letter he had just received from his mother.

"I think... I actually care about Gen."

Remus stared. "Why does everyone come to me for love advice?" he asked finally. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know... I just felt bad yelling at her."

"Well, she is your friend. Even if you didn't mean it, you should still feel bad for shouting at her."

James groaned. "You're not helping."

"Oh, well."

Back downstairs, Gen remembered she had to get to the library to get a book she needed for Charms. Grumbling and swearing, she raced down the halls. And ran into Sirius Black.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"No problem." he said, helping her up. "So, since you're free again, will you join me at the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade trip?" he asked.

She sighed. "Sure, why not? Now, please, excuse me." she muttered, running down the hall.

Sirius stared after her. "YES!" he whooped.

A/n

YAY! I think. Next chapter will be Hogsmeade. Whoop, whoop.


	7. Maybe it Was a Mistake

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Ya'll just little angst lovers, aren't you?

Chapter 7: Maybe it Was a Mistake

Gen groaned. She had been waiting outside The Three Broomsticks for ten minutes and Sirius was late. And she was not too happy.

"That prat. He asks me to show up and he doesn't!" she fumed to herself.

"Who, Sirius Black?"

Gen turned. Behind her was a fourth year Ravenclaw with sandy blonde hair and dark eyes, which were glittering and her cheeks were flushed pink. "Yes, why?"

"You're so lucky!" the Ravenclaw crooned. "Half of the girls would give an arm and a leg to date him!" Gen let out a scoff. "Oh, aren't you the girl who was dating James Potter?"

"We – ah, weren't dating, as it were." Gen muttered.

"Oh, right. You had half the school fooled, including Dumbledore."

Gen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Gwendolyn! Lovely afternoon, isn't it?" Sirius asked, coming up behind her and linking his arm in hers.

"Don't touch me, Black." she hissed while the Ravenclaw squealed and raced back into the pub.

"Bit angry, aren't we?" he asked.

"I'm sure you would be too, if I kept you waiting for twenty minutes." Gen muttered, sinking down into the booth.

"But you waited for me." he grinned.

"I was just about to leave when that little Ravenclaw interrogated me." she snapped.

"So, I can thank her for making you stay?"

Gen glared at him. "You know, maybe it was mistake agreeing to meet you here. After all, I can't stand you."

"Hang on. You can continue yelling at me in a minute." Sirius said, hopping up and returning a couple of minutes later with their drinks. "You were saying?"

She twirled her straw through her drink lazily. "You obviously haven't a care in the world when it comes to females. I can't stand the way you treat half of us." She glanced up and saw him waving to a group of Gryffindors and groaned. "Have you even heard a word I said?"

"Do what now?" he asked, turning back to her.

With a small shriek of rage she dumped the contents of her glass over his head and stormed out of the pub, grinning evilly as she heard most of the people in there laughing.

"What to do, what to do?" she asked herself, wandering down the street, peeking into the shops, waving at people she knew. She just couldn't keep the grin off her face.

She ran into Sirius a few minutes later and her grin widened. The sugar from her drink had hardened and his bangs were feeling the effect. "It wasn't funny." he spat. It was then she realized James was with him and laughing hysterically.

"Yes, it was. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but, I think you did something to deserve it."

"Nothing I can recall." Sirius replied.

"You might want to head back to the school and clean that off you, mate." James said, grinning.

Sirius grumbled and headed back to the castle. "Does he hate me yet?" Gen asked sweetly.

"Ah, no. Loves you even more."

"Damn." she groaned. "What on earth shall I do?"

James shrugged. "If I could help, I would."

"Thanks anyway, James." she muttered, decided it was time she headed back to the castle. 'But, I can't help but feel like I love him.' she thought to herself.

A/n

Aha! Gen's feeling it. Are you guys?


	8. Hufflepuff v Ravenclaw

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You'll

A/n Yes, actually, she did. Very small.

Chapter 8: Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw

"I hate Quidditch unless I'm playing it." Gen grumbled, watching the Hufflepuff Seeker circle the pitch.

"Oh, you hate everything."

"Not entirely true, Remus." Gen grinned.

Gen was leaning on James, using him as a pillow and was messing up Remus's hair, quite bored. Remus kept batting her fingers away, but she still snuck them into his hair. "You've got such lovely hair, Remus. You should've been a girl."

"Would you stop?" he asked.

"Nope."

Sirius was looking bored and handsome, and was laughing at a joke he had just told Peter, who muttered, "I don't get it."

Lily, Celeste and Marci were in seated behind Gen and James, not really paying attention to the match. They were sharing a juicy bit of gossip, actually, and did not care who overheard as they giggled loudly.

"Gen, you're a girl." Sirius began.

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"Answer me this: why do girls giggle and carry on like that?"

Gen paused, seeming to consider the best way to answer this. Finding none, she replied, "Why do you boys find the need to prank everything that moves?" she replied coolly.

Sirius grumbled something that sounded a bit like, "Snide remarks are going to bite you in the bum one of these days." which caused James to burst into hysterics.

"Don't encourage him, James." Gen muttered.

"I already have." James shrugged.

Gen rolled her eyes just as the Ravenclaw Seeker caught the Golden Snitch, which had been hiding near the stands the whole time.

The crowd started to make its way back to the castle when Lily drug her aside. "You should seriously consider what you say around Potter." she hissed.

"Why?"

"Because, he fancies you. I overheard him telling Remus that he'd like to consider actually dating you, instead of that week-long sham you pulled."

Gen shook her head. "Wait a moment, Lily. Are you absolutely sure that's what you heard?" she asked. She could never see James as anything more than a friend. Lily nodded in earnest.

"What's with all the whispering?" a voice carried from behind them. The two girls jumped and turned, startled.

"Oh, damn, Remus. Give me a heart attack." Gen muttered.

"Sorry. Shouldn't you two be in the Common Room by now?"

"Yes, sir." they muttered.

The three trudged back to the Common Room in silence. Lily kept shooting glances at Gen as if telling her to ask Remus to confirm what Lily heard. "I'm not asking him!" Gen hissed in a whisper.

"Asking who what?" Remus murmured. "And why all the secrecy?"

"No reason." the girls shrugged and giggled.

Remus shook his head, silently agreeing with something Sirius had said before. Girls do indeed giggle too much.

As it turns out, though, they wouldn't be giggling for too much longer...

A/n

Cliffie master strikes again... but I do so think you guys know what's going to happen... and, I promise, the Christmas chapter shall be up soon. Huzzah!


	9. Pranks Ahoy

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Ah, Harry, no fret. Gwendolyn cannot have children, due to a mistake she made, but, that's another story, literally. I love that fuzzy feeling... granted, you haven't pissed yourself.

Chapter 9: Pranks Ahoy

Fall was rapidly leaving the school and winter was arriving hurriedly. It was nearly a week before Christmas when Dumbledore announced that the sixth and seventh years were permitted to use the Great Hall for a party, instead of the usual running-through-the-halls-to-meet-with-people-from-other-Houses-and-getting-into-trouble-in-the-process kind of Christmas celebrations.

"Sounds like fun."

"I'd rather by run over by a Hippogriff which was running at full speed."

The girls were sitting in the Common Room, talking about their plans for Christmas. They were casting evil glances in the direction of the Marauders, figuring they were going to pull something since it was the first day of their Christmas holidays and most of the tattling first and second years had gone home.

"Come on, Gen. We'll be there and it'll be fun."

"No!" she hissed. "Especially not if Black's going to be there."

"Please, Gen?" Marci pleaded.

"Fine." Gen grumbled.

"Yes! Now, let's go hit the kitchens while it's still early enough for us to be out." Lily grinned.

Together, the four headed out of the Common Room and down to the kitchens, where Lily was immediately rounded on by a passing Professor Slughorn.

"Ah, Lily! Having fun already, I see? Well, I just wanted to let you know I have a little meeting planned for Christmas."

"Uh, sorry, Professor. I already promised my friends I would spend Christmas with them." Lily shirked.

"Very well, very well." Slughorn muttered, looking slightly put-off. "I don't blame you in the slightest. Although, you could use this time to help Miss Moore on her Potions."

Gen let out a soft noise and looked as though she were quite ready to pounce on and strangle Slughorn. And, if he hadn't walked off by then, she would have.

"Relax, Gen. It's not you, personally. It's just, you're very bad at Potions." Lily smiled.

".. shove a Burning Potion up his... " Gen grumbled. The other three burst into laughter. 

"Hate to break it to you, but, he'd obviously know it was you who had done it." Lily smiled.

The four enjoyed their laugh as they made their way down to the kitchens. But, they also heard someone else laughing. "Old Snivvy'll never know what hit him." Sirius smirked.

"All right, you four. Whatever it is, you had better not go through with it." Lily said firmly.

"Aw, come off it, Evans. It's just a bit of fun." Sirius grinned.

"Your 'bit of fun' is putting someone in the hospital wing for a week." Gen snapped.

Sirius shrugged, not quite forgetting the Hogsmeade incident. "So, are you going to stay and watch?" he asked.

"Never."

The girls made to walk off, forgetting about the boys and their little prank. A few minutes later, they were coming back from the kitchens, nibbling on some sweets, when they heard a yelp, a crash, and the sound of running footsteps.

The boys' prank had backfired, and, the spell that had been cast ricocheted off a suit of armour and hit Marci. As it turned out, the prank was quite festive as Marci was turned red and green and at the sound of her name, she spewed off Christmas carols.

Gen was livid. After dropping her cousin off at the hospital wing, she rounded up the Marauders. "You four ought to be ashamed of yourselves. I can't believe you would go do something so dumb, and, without even thinking it could backfire. You need to grow up!"

Lucky for the boys, Lily had taken her wand, so all she could do was shout of them, each sinking deeper and deeper into the couch cushions, hoping they would disappear.

As Gen walked off, Sirius was heard muttering, "So, I guess she doesn't want to go to the party with me."

A/n

Sirius, you prat! Is that all you ever think about?

Sirius: Maybe...

Ah, well. The much-awaited Christmas chapter is next. YAY!


	10. And a Merry Christmas to You, Too

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Ah, yes. Poor Mister Black has indeed lost major points. MWHAHA! Erm, I need to get that checked out. Mmm, warm and fuzzy...

Chapter 10: And a Merry Christmas to You, Too

Christmas dawned bright and early with a visit to the Hospital Wing. "Aw, guys, thanks. Madame Pomfrey fixed the charm easily, but she won't allow me to leave until tomorrow." Marci grinned sheepishly, stacking her presents in a neat little pile. "So, tell me. Are you going to the party tonight?"

"I seriously doubt that." Gen smiled sweetly, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Aw, come on. Why not? You could do it for me? Have some fun for me?" Marci asked, her voice getting higher in pitch. Usually, that would convince Gen to change her mind.

Gen sighed heavily. "For you, I shall. But I won't stay long."

Marci squealed and threw her arms around her cousin's neck. "Thank you!"

The girls spent most of the day with Marci, only leaving to change into their dress robes. "Do I have to?" Gen asked, flicking a speck of dust off the sleeve of her blue dress robes.

"Of course. You promised your cousin you would." Lily murmured, examining her reflection in the mirror.

"But I don't want to!"

"Well, you're going to. As soon as we show Marci how spiffy we look, we're going."

On the way to back to the hospital wing, Celeste and Lily made sure Gen was between them so she couldn't bolt. Again, she was stuck in the same way on the way to the Great Hall, where avoiding the Marauders became a game.

But eventually, they could not hide from the boys any longer. "Hey, girls." Sirius said, smiling innocently.

Gen turned to look away from him, trying to ignore him and found the other two had left her. "Dammit." she whispered. "What do you want, Black?"

"To apologize. And see how your cousin is doing?"

"She's fine, no thanks to you." Gen muttered.

"I'm sorry. So, anyway, about us...?"

"There is no us!" Gen spat.

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

She grumbled moodily and sat down at the nearest empty table, where she was soon joined by James. "Hey, where's your better fourths?" he asked, sliding a butterbeer her way.

"One's in the hospital wing and the other two left me here."

"How mean of them." he muttered.

Gen took a sip of her drink and immediately spat it out. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Does this taste funny to you?" she asked.

He took a sip. "Funny like "ha-ha" funny? Or funny like "someone's tampered with this" funny? Because I don't taste it."

She shrugged, figuring it was just her. About a half hour later, Gen and James were the happy, giggly drunks they usually become. "James, you know something? I think... you're my bestest friend ever."

"You know what, Gen? I... respect you... so very much..." James muttered, swaying in his seat.

She giggled and patted his hand. "I respect you, too."

The two laughed, then stopped. "What's so funny?" he asked.

She shrugged. Together, they tried to make their way up the to the Common Room, each supporting the other. The Fat Lady gave them a stern telling-off, naturally.

"But you can't talk! You're a picture." James laughed.

"She's an alcoholic, too, so she can't say anything." Gen murmured.

"I CAN SO TALK! IN FACT, I'M INCLINED TO LEAVE THE TWO OF YOU OUT HERE FOR THE HEADMASTER TO FIND!" But, she swung open anyway.

"Thank you, talking picture lady." James muttered, falling over onto the floor.

Gen, who had not drunk nearly as much of the tainted butterbeer as James had, curled up on the couch, fighting a looming headache.

"James, don't eat the carpet. You don't know where it's been."

"I do so know where it's been. It's been right here." he argued.

She giggled despite her headache. "You are indeed too much, James."

"I thank you." he said, crawling onto the couch with her. She was quiet for a while. "Gen?"

"Hmm?" James leaned over and brushed a quick kiss against her lips. "Tastes like carpet and tainted butterbeer." she muttered.

The two giggled. "Merry Christmas, Gen."

"And a merry one back at you."

A/n

Say it with me now "awww!"

But, anyway... time for more fanfic points! 10 points to everyone who can properly name the first fic I wrote in which Sirius mentioned sexy parties. And an extra five if you can name where I got the idea for the running gag of sexy parties.


	11. You're a Peach

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Wow, this chapter should be a shock, seeing as how you probably have no idea what's going to happen by reading the title's name. Well, some of you might not, but we all know Gen constantly calls Remus a peach.

Chapter 11: You're a Peach

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the new year, in the middle of January, and Gen, who had just turned seventeen, found herself alone in a corner booth of The Three Broomsticks.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Gen didn't even bother to acknowledge the speaker, but nodded.

"Thanks. What's wrong? You look a little down."

Gen looked up. "I'm alright, Remus." she muttered.

"Oh, and a Happy Be-lated Birthday."

"Thank you. But, may I ask you something?" At his nod, she asked, "Did any way, shape, or form, did Sirius and/or James put you up to talking to me?"

He stared. "No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Gen shrugged. "I know those two. Speaking of which, where are they? Or do I have to ask?"

Remus smiled lightly. "Detention, where else?" She shrugged, so he asked, "Where's the other three girls?"

"Frankly, Remus, I don't know. I mean, I kind of wanted to be by myself today. Oh, but I don't mind your company!" she pleaded at the look on his face. "Please?"

Remus sat back down, a bit shocked at her request. "OK. Why above everyone else, do you want my company?"

"Because! You're very good company and you're a very, very good listener." she smiled.

He couldn't suppress a smile himself. "Right, I'm good company. Surely someone's been lying to you."

She shrugged. "Better company than James and Sirius combined."

Remus smirked. "Oh, come on. I know you don't hate James. He is, after all, you're friend."

Gen nodded. "He is."

"But Sirius?"

"He's a pathetic, sleazy, over-sexed, playboy." she huffed, nearly spilling her butterbeer.

Remus stared at her. "Gen, you don't know the Sirius we know. Sure, he does act like a playboy, but, come on! He's not sleazy, though the girls he has dated before have been."

Gen frowned. "I can't believe you're sticking up for him!"

"That's what friends are for." Remus said firmly. "Now, do me a favor?"

"What?" she asked, feeling a bit betrayed for some reason.

"Please give him another chance? For me?"

Gen sighed, thinking it over. "Right, well, if I agree, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

She smiled sweetly as they shook on it. "Thanks, Remus. You're a peach."

"I know, I know. Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I'll come up with something later."

A/n

Short, I know. Sweet, I hope. But, I want to know, what do you guys want to happen? Besides the obvious, I mean.


	12. Promises, Promises

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Oh, knowing Gen, something awful, mwhahaha! Just kidding. We all know how she is about Moony. The "real" Sirius? Like the cock-of-the-walk Sirius, or the kind, compassionate Sirius who really, really, really fancies Gen?

Chapter 12: Promises, Promises

Remus was immediately tackled by Sirius once he stepped foot back in the Common Room. "Did you ask her?" he asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did."

"What did she saaaay?" Sirius whined eagerly.

"Get off of me and I'll tell you."

"She said that?" Sirius asked, snickering.

"No," Remus chuckled. "Now, help me up and I'll tell you what she said."

Sirius helped Remus up and led him over to the nearest empty chair. "Now will you tell me what she said?" he asked sweetly.

Remus sighed and said, "She said she would give you another chance."

Sirius let out a whoop of happiness, startling two second years. Then he stopped suddenly. "There's a catch. There has to be."

Remus fidgeted in his seat. "Yeah..." he began.

"What?"

"She wanted me to do a favor for her. But, come on! I mean, what on earth could she want me to do?" Remus chuckled nervously.

Sirius looked, not angry as Remus expected, but curious. "Yeah, I mean, it's not that she fancies you or anything." he shrugged.

They didn't see Gen until the next afternoon, in the hall. She was sitting at the feet of a suit of armour, staring at a piece of parchment.

"What have you got, there?" Sirius asked, trying to sneak a peek at it.

"Nothing." she grumbled, stuffing it back into her bag. "And I'll thank you to keep your mits out of my stuff."

"Sor-ry!" he muttered.

She picked up her bag and headed down the hall for her Divination lesson. "Coming, Remus?"

"Yeah, hang on. I'll be right there." he called back. She shrugged and waited for him at the end of the hall.

"Talk to her for me?" Sirius asked. "Please? I beg of you, O Great Moony!"

Remus grinned and said he would try to talk to her. Sirius quickly thanked him and raced off in the opposite direction for his lesson.

"What did he want?" Gen asked smoothly as Remus caught up with her.

"Wanted me to talk to you for him." he shrugged. She let out a scoff. "What? You promised you'd give him another chance."

"And you promised me you would do something for me."

"Well, you haven't told me what that is yet." She smirked. It was then he realized she had planned on holding this favor over his head until she really needed it. "Oh, wicked, Gen."

"Thank you." she grinned. "What does Black want you to talk about?"

"Oh, he just wants to know everything about you he doesn't already know."

Gen raised an eyebrow. "Is he pulling a creepy stalker thing on me?"

Remus shrugged. "Well, he does know your birthday, your sign, and most of the obvious things there is to know about you."

"Nothing very personal?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." Remus replied.

"Good." she said, a bit off-handedly. "There's things he doesn't need to know." She smirked.

A/n

Ooh, wickedly evil. MWHAHA! (cough)


	13. Gryffindor v Slytherin

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You're

A/n Yes, I'm bad. I thought we had established that already.

Chapter 13: Gryffindor v. Slytherin

James was gearing up to throw a massively spoiled temper tantrum. It was a wrong day for Quidditch. It was snowing, two of his teammates, a Chaser and the Keeper, were sick in the hospital wing, and Gen was starting to sneeze herself.

"Go ahead, James. Throw a tantrum. It'll give me something to laugh at." Gen smiled, changing into her robes.

James continued ranting, ignoring her. "At least we have a replacement Keeper. I don't know how in the blue hell we're going to play with just two Chasers!"

Gen rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle shove towards the door. "Come on, James. Suck it up and let's play."

He was still grumbling as he shook the Slytherin captain's hand, who was smirking. The entire Slytherin team was well-rested, completely healthy, and of course, ready to cheat to win.

"Don't let him get to you, James." Gen called.

In the first few minutes of the game, Gryffindor managed to make a thirty point lead. They were going for forty when Gen sneezed and dropped the Quaffle. "GEN! YOU JUST LET THEM SCORE!"

"SHUT UP, JAMES!" Gen yelled back, sneezing again.

Down in the stands, Sirius was laughing. "She just told him to shut up! Damn, she's feisty!"

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius. "Mate, you're hopeless. You and James should start a club for the hopeless part of the male Hogwarts population."

"As long as I could be president of said club." Sirius smirked.

Fifteen minutes later and it seemed all hope was lost for Gryffindor, with only thirty points to the commanding two hundred and twenty points the Slytherins had scored. "James, we're doomed." Gen sighed, flying next to him.

"You can say that again." he groaned. "I've never been so humiliated.

"You want to just give up?" she asked, shaking snow out of her hair.

"I'm not THAT humiliated."

"Fine, then. Have it your way, like you always do. But I don't see how anyone could find the Snitch in this."

Gryffindor managed to score two more goals, but the snow was falling heavier. It was getting to be a more dangerous game by the minute. It was hard enough to see the other players in the snow, much less see the balls, especially the Bludgers. Gen found one the hard way.

She let out a yelp as James called for a time-out. "You alright?" he asked.

"No, I am not alright! Is it bleeding?" she whimpered.

"Yeah, you're bleeding. Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."

"But what about the match?" she asked, leaning on him for support.

"I told Madame Hooch we forfeit. We couldn't have won anyway." James shook his head. "Between the snow and those damn Slytherins..." he trailed off as they reached the castle doors, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marci, and Celeste trudging through the snow to catch up.

No one spoke as they headed towards the hospital wing, but when they got there, Madame Pomfrey started ranting about the dangers of Quidditch and how young girls were better off in the stands than on the field. Gen gave her a rather dirty look behind her back, which caused Lily to start giggling.

"Shut up, or you'll get me in trouble." Gen hissed, also giggling.

"Sorry." Lily tried to stifle her snickers, but failed.

"You," Madame Pomfrey began, pointing at Gen, "are going to stay here tonight. The rest of you need to get out if you can't behave."

"Fine by me. It's warmer than the dorms anyway." Gen smiled sheepishly. "See you guys in the morning." she waved as the seven departed the wing.

"Damn, and I was going to throw a sexy party tonight." Sirius chuckled. He glanced over at James. "What's your problem? Usually, you find my mention of sexy parties funny. Come on, lighten up!"

James cracked a meek smile. "Sirius, you're too much. What on earth are we going to do with you?"

"You're going to keep me and be my friend forever."

"No, I think we'll bind you and throw you to the Slytherins." Remus chuckled.

"Anything but that!" Sirius wailed.

A/n

Aw, come on, Sirius! It'll be FUN!


	14. The Serious Side

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Indeed he is hopeless. But, I feel I'd be murdered if he didn't end up with Gen.

Chapter 14: The Serious Side

Gen was curled up in a warm little ball, dozing and dreaming. What she was dreaming about, she never said, but it was so horrible, she let out a yelp and rolled off the bed. "Ow! Floor's harder than I thought." she grumbled.

Trying to disentangle herself from the sheets, she groaned. "Need any help?"

"Black? What are you doing here? And what time is it?" she groaned, tugging the sheets around her.

He smirked. "Well, it's a little after eight in the morning. And I've been sent to escort you back to Gryffindor Tower."

She made a motion for him to turn around and not look while she was changing into her robes. "Bit modest, aren't you?" he continued.

"Oh, stuff it." she grumbled. "And what's with the escort business? I hit my head; I didn't break my legs."

He shrugged. "How is your head, by the way?"

"Aside from the fact that I feel like I've been hit by a dozen rampaging hippogriffs, I feel wonderful." She rolled her eyes and linked arms with his. "Well? Let's go, escort."

"Shall we take the long, scenic route?" he asked.

"Whatever."

"Long way it is, then."

"Why do you want to go the long way?" she asked curiously.

"Just wanted to talk." he muttered, looking away from her. Her eyes started to glitter and she begun to laugh. "What?" he asked, sounded a bit hurt.

"Wow, I thought it was an act or something, like to make an ex jealous." She was still laughing and he was beginning to feel insulted.

"Excuse me?"

"You actually fancy me!" she was brushing tears of laughter from her cheeks. "Damn, Sirius!"

"Why is this so funny?"

"You have never fancied a girl in your entire life, admit it."

Sirius stopped and stared at her. "Why is this so funny?" he asked again, sounding a bit cross.

"I'm sorry." she smiled. "I just find it funny." She patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Look, if I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you could fancy anyone. I mean, come on! You don't have that good of a reputation when it comes to girls."

"God, Gen. You really know how to hurt people's feelings." he muttered.

"Sorry." she said again.

"But I get what you're saying." he continued. "And you do kind of have a point."

At that time they were almost to the Common Room. Gen glanced around to make sure no one was around. "Come here." she said, hugging him. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Apology accepted." he grinned.

Once in the Common Room, she headed back up to the girls' dorm to get started on several essays that were due in the next couple of days.

Sirius heaved a sigh and flopped down on the couch nearest to the other Marauders. "What are you so happy about?" James asked.

"I got hugged." he grinned.

James raised an eyebrow. "She actually hugged you? Lucky bastard." He smirked at Sirius, who completely disregarded that last bit.

"You know what, Moony? I'm not as hopeless as you think." Remus just rolled his eyes at that and returned to his essay.

A/n

Aw, squishy. (pokes Sirius) And I know several of you will probably say Gen's evil for laughing.


	15. Slytherin Taunts

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Oh, yeah, that would be the case, wouldn't it. "Mister Black, are you drunk?" "No, Professor, I'm in love!" And after which, he stumbles, trips over a first year tying her shoes and falls down a flight of stairs.

Of course, that's probably not going to happen. Not like that, anyway.

Chapter 15: Slytherin Taunts

History of Magic with the Slytherins usually wasn't so bad. But Sirius was still a bit foggy from getting hugged. To make concentration worse, Gen was seated right in front of him.

Trying to keep his attention off of her, at least, he and James started playing hangman on a spare piece of parchment. After about five minutes of James winning each time, that, too, was becoming boring.

"Say, James, Valentine's Day is coming up." Sirius began.

"Sirius, you're my friend, but, no, I don't want to be your date." James chuckled.

Sirius, making sure no one was looking, gave James a friend rap over the head. "I didn't mean that!"

"Well, what did you mean? Are you going to date Peter, then?"

Sirius glared at him. "You know what I'm getting at. I'm going to ask Gen to Hogsmeade, but, now that you're being an ass of jacks, I won't get her to talk to Evans to see if she'll go with you."

James stared. "I'm sorry! I take it all back!"

Sirius grinned, realizing this as a prefect opportunity to taunt James. But, then, he decided, James was his friend and he wouldn't do it. "Fine, I'll talk to Gen about it."

"If she goes with you, that is."

"James, she already told Remus she would give me another chance. Why wouldn't she go?"

James nodded, figuring that Sirius had a point. "Man, Moony can get anyone to do anything."

"Someone say my name?" Remus asked, glancing up from his notes.

"Nothing, Moony." Sirius smirked innocently. Innocently enough for him, anyway. "We just realized if we ever need anyone to do anything, we'll get you to talk to them."

"Right. You two do realize one of these days, I'm going to start charging you for it?" The three chuckled.

"What are you three planning? Or do I really want to know?" Gen had turned around in her seat and was facing them, a curious expression on her face.

"Nothing!" The three boys said quickly.

She started to laugh. "I know you three are planning SOMETHING. Aw, forget it."

Once the lesson was over, the class rushed to get out, all ready for lunch, and just wanting to get away from the most boring class ever. Sirius fell behind to wait for Gen so he could ask her to Hogsmeade the next weekend. "Aw, lookit the little Mudblood lover."

Sirius didn't even acknowledge the Slytherins. "Gen, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Very funny." Sirius muttered, watching the Slytherins out of the corner of his eye. They were making kissy faces behind Gen's back, who seemed unphased by this.

"Oh, you can't be serious! You're going to sully the good name of Black with THAT? I'm sure you could get a better Mudblood than her."

"Come on." he muttered, grabbing Gen by the arm and leading her away from the Slytherins.

"Sirius, they don't bother me."

"Well they bother me."

"Don't let them get to you." she said, placing her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Thanks." he muttered. "I was going to ask you, if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? I promise I'll behave!"

She glanced at him for a second, then said, "Well, I did say I'd give you a second chance, so, alright."

"You mean it?" he smiled. "You really mean it!" She nodded and started to head towards the Great Hall. "Wait, could you ask Evans if she'd go with James? Kind of a double date thing?"

"I can try. I won't promise anything, though." she replied.

"Thanks, Gen."

A/n

Aw, so shweet! OK who's happy? Who's celebrating? Who's planning a sexy party!

OK, smart guys, I've got 50, yes, FIFTY, fanfic points to whomever can tell me where I got Ass of Jacks from. It's really hard, so that's why there's so many points.


	16. Valentines at Hogsmeade

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n CELEBRATE! This fic alone has gotten over 1000 hits, AND I'm about to break the 10000 word mark with it. SEXY PARTY! WHOOO!

Chapter 16: Valentine's at Hogsmeade

As soon as Valentine's Day drew closer, everyone starting asking everyone else if they were going with someone, or if they had a date, and someone even asked how to make a love potion.

"James, I think I'm going into hiding until this Saturday." Sirius groaned as what seemed like the hundredth girl asked him out and walked off, looking dejected as he told her that he was going to Hogsmeade with someone already.

"Want to borrow the cloak?"

"I would if I could. But, I couldn't possibly miss classes." Sirius said dramatically.

"Gen talked to Lily for me, yet?" James asked.

"Yeah. She said that Lily said to tell you that she wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with you if you were the last boy on earth." Sirius said, then shrugged. "Sorry."

"Didn't feel like going anyway." James lied.

"Sorry, mate." Sirius said again.

Sirius was the first one awake on Valentine's Day, so he dressed quickly and quietly so as not to wake up the other boys and headed down to the Common Room. "Well, good morning."

He glanced up. Gen was stretched out in a big, squashy armchair. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing."

"Couldn't sleep. Didn't want to wake anyone else up." he muttered.

Gen started to laugh. "Stop lying. You wanted to get to Hogsmeade before every girl under the sun begged you to go with them."

"Yeah..." Sirius glanced around the room nervously. "Maybe that's it."

She continued to laugh at him. "Yeah, maybe. I mean, if you don't want to go with me, fine. You can take some other girl."

"But, I want to go with you." he muttered.

She smiled. "Alright, then. I'm heading to breakfast, you coming with me, or will I meet up with you later?"

"Later."

She shrugged and headed out of the portrait hole, with the Fat Lady wishing her a Happy Valentine's Day.

There was only about five other students and only three professors in the hall when she got there. "Hey, Nick." she said, sitting next to the Gryffindor ghost.

"Hello, Gen." he replied. "Bit early to be up, isn't it?"

"Couldn't sleep." she said, echoing Sirius's reason.

"Well, that's understandble, I suppose." Nick muttered.

"Oh, sorry, Nick. I didn't mean that as an insult or anything!"

He waved a ghostly hand to brush it off. "I know you didn't." Even so, he headed over to talk to a couple of fourth years.

As more and more people came into the hall, several girls shooting her dirty looks, Gen decided it was best to get to Hogsmeade before she got attacked and sent to the hospital wing.

On her way out the door, Sirius crept up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, Gen."

She gave him a disapproving look. "I said I would go to Hogsmeade with you. I did not say you could touch me." Sirius started to pout. Eventually, she gave in. "Alright." She grabbed his arm and moved it around her shoulder. "Less people will kill me this way."

He started to laugh. "Had any threats on your life yet?"

"I've had death glares, but no threats yet."

"Good." he grinned. "So, where we going?"

"Oh, I don't know... just as long as it's not Madame Puddifoot's." she shuddered.

He chuckled and agreed whole-heartedly he'd rather not go in there. So they went to Honeyduke's instead, loaded up on sweets and found a quiet area a little outside Hogsmeade. "So, Gen," Sirius began, popping a pumpkin pasty in his mouth, "what's there to know about you?"

"What do you mean? Besides the fact that I'm an only child, a bit spoiled at times, and bi-polar?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, come on. There's got to be more to you than that."

"Not that I can think of at the moment. Besides, Remus said that you already know my birthday and whatnot. What else do you want to know?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just wanted to get to know you better."

"Oh. Well, there's really not much to know."

"Or so you say." he replied.

On their way back to the castle, he slipped his hand in hers. "Black... "she began.

"Right, right. Sorry."

A/n

Aw, sweet. Are you still celebrating?


	17. A Handful of Girls

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Sexy parties, huzzah! And, wow, ya'll. Looks like TheLovelyLily is in the lead. I can't believe someone knew that.

Chapter 17: A Handful of Girls

Word quickly spread of whom Sirius wen tot Hogsmeade with on Valentine's Day and not very many girls were happy. Several times over the following week, he found himself cornered by teary-eyed girls, each asking the same question, "What does she have that I don't!" stomping her foot. A couple of girls actually burst into tears and ran off.

At first Sirius found it funny, but now it was completely annoying. "James, let me borrow your cloak, just for whenever I venture into the halls." Sirius muttered one night while he was working on a Transfiguration essay.

"Oh, no. You're not dragging me or my cloak into this."

"Some friend you are." Sirius muttered, jabbing him in the arm with his quill.

"And, um, we're going to bed, night, Sirius." Remus added as a fifth year brunette headed their way. Remus, James, and Peter grabbed their books, quills, and parchment and headed for the boys' dorm in a hurry.

"I love you guys, too." he muttered. To the girl, he added, "Hey, Rhea."

"Her?" Rhea asked, pointing across the Common Room to Gen. "You replace me with HER!"

"Replace you? You're the one who broke up with me."

"Couldn't you pick someone better than her?" Rhea asked, her hands on her hips.

"You're the one who said we needed to break up. It's not my fault you wanted to go out with that Ravenclaw Chaser." he shrugged, going back to his essay.

Rhea leaned over his essay. "Sirius..." she began. "Come on. You don't really fancy her, do you?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

Across the Common Room, Lily, who was watching the whole exchange, leaned over next to Gen and muttered, "Looks like you need to save your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend."

"You can't tell me you don't fancy him!"

"I can." Gen argued, but she headed over to Sirius anyway. "Hey, Sirius."

"Gen!" he grinned, while Rhea looked insulted. "Hi."

She sat down next to Sirius, pretending to be interested in his essay. Catching Lily's eye, she winked and saw Lily giggle and mouth, "Go for it!"

"And who said you could come over here?" Rhea hissed.

"I did." Gen smiled sweetly. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Nope." Sirius smiled, crossing out a line or two on his essay. "I don't see a problem with it."

Rhea still would not budge. "Sirius..."

Gen had had about enough of Rhea. She leaned over next to Sirius, her head on his shoulder. She caught Lily out of the corner of her eyes, grinning.

But Sirius had also had enough of Rhea and beat Gen to it. He brushed a swift kiss against her lips. Gen looked a bit shocked, while Rhea looked livid and stormed off.

"Thanks for saving my ass, there, Gen."

"No problem." she smiled. "But don't think too much into that."

"Oh, I will." he grinned.

Over on the other side of the Common Room, Lily was howling with laughter. "Put her in her place." she choked into her book.

A/n

Transfiguration book: 10 Galleons. Quill and parchment: 12 Sickles. Making your ex-girlfriend jealous in front of your entire house: Priceless


	18. Going Steady?

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Glad you all thought that was funny :)

Chapter 18: Going Steady?

After a rather uneventful Potions lesson, Sirius grabbed Gen's hand as she brushed past him in the hall. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure. If you hurry it up. I'm going to be late for Divination as it is."

"You take crack-pot lesson?" Sirius scoffed. She shrugged him off and started to begin the long trek to the North Tower. "Wait, that wasn't what I was going to ask you!"

He jogged to catch up with her. "Sirius, I don't have time..." she began.

"Just a quick question?"

"Alright." she sighed. "What is it?"

"You and I... are we going steady?" he asked, panting slightly.

She looked a little bewildered by the sudden question. "Sirius, I don't fancy you as much as you think," she began. Then, at the crestfallen look on his face, she continued, "But I suppose I could give us a try. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She raced down the empty hall and off towards her lesson.

"She... she said yes..." he grinned. Then let out a whoop. "YES!" He raced down the hall and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry Professor, I didn't mean it!"

"Not at all, I'm sure." Slughorn replied, dusting himself off. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Free hour." Sirius shrugged, still grinning.

"Right, then. Shouldn't you be in the library or your Common Room?"

"Come on, Professor! Can't I roam the halls, please?"

Slughorn seemed to consider this. "Well, as long as you don't cause any mischief, I'm sure it'll be fine." he chuckled. "Oh, one more thing, Sirius. You haven't been going after that Muggleborn, have you?"

Sirius ignored that last comment and headed down the halls again, muttering to himself, wondering where the North Tower was and feeling a bit giddy.

"Hey, Sirius."

He turned towards the speaker. "Oh, hey, Rhea."

"Sirius, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day in the Common Room. It was a stupid Muggle-ish thing of me."

"I'm sure you are." he snapped, looking both angered, and a bit pitying of her.

"Sirius..."

When he looked back at her, he was a bit surprised to see her crying. "Come here." he sighed, placing a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "It's alright." he muttered, not quite sure what she was crying about.

She whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. 'Dammit.' he thought. 'Divination students'll be coming down here any minute.'

And they did. Gen caught his eye, raised an eyebrow and turned her attention back to Remus, who was chuckling about something.

Sirius groaned inwardly and glanced at Rhea, who had stopped sobbing. "You planned this, didn't you!" he hissed.

She smiled sweetly and bounced off.

Fuming, Sirius made his way over to Gen and Remus. "Gen, look, it's really not --"

She cut him off. "I don't care what it was." she replied coolly.

"Gen, please. You've got to believe me. I'd never go back to her."

Gen glanced at Remus, who quickly took off, muttering a quick, "I don't want to get involved in this." She sighed and said, "Alright. I can understand that. She's a trollop, anyway, from what I've heard."

"She had it planned – wait, what?"

Gen nodded and said, "Yeah, I believe you."

He hugged her tightly, grinning. "Dammit, I love you."

She giggled and replied, "Thanks, I think."

A/n

Alright, show of hands. Who hates Rhea?


	19. Hopeless? I Think Not

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Well, I'm glad you all hate Rhea. That's something you all can agree on.

Chapter 19: Hopeless? I Think Not

Sirius was sky-high over the next week or so. Every time Remus would say something to him, Sirius would say, "Oh, I'm hopeless, Moony. I can't help you there." So, eventually Remus wasn't very tempted to speak to him.

"I'm sorry, Moony." Sirius chuckled one night in the Common Room. "I'm just..."

"Giddy?" Remus suggested.

Sirius shrugged. "But, hell, James is the hopeless one."

"You got that right." Remus muttered, glancing at James, who was staring off into space. "Where's Gen at, anyway? Usually she's either with Lily or over here with you and James."

Sirius shrugged and glanced over at a group of third years for a possible prank opportunity. Not finding one, he muttered something about going to the library for a second. Remus glanced at him curiously, but said nothing.

"Oh, so this is where you've been hiding?"

Gen glanced around the library, caught Sirius's eye and grinned. "Nope, not hiding. Working." she replied. "What do you want?"

"Working?" he asked, taking half of the large stack of books she was holding. "What are you working for?"

"Madame Pince needed help and she drug me into it." she muttered as the librarian strode past.

"So, you're not doing this on your own free will?"

"Exactly." she replied. "And I'll tell you one thing. I hope we weren't that rude when we were firsties."

Sirius sniggered and asked, "How rude?"

"Wandering into the Restricted Section, ripping books, running around like idiots, that kind of thing."

Sirius continued to laugh and said, "James and I were worse than that. You, however, were an angel."

Gen smiled and shook her head. "I was no angel, but I was better than that."

Sirius smiled too and decided it was best not to argue with her. To make her job go faster, he helped, which she was right thankful for. Except when he started teasing her about how short she was.

"I've still got a bit of growing to do!" she fumed, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, right. I could use you as a prop if I get tired."

"You're mean!" she stomped her foot, which caused him to laugh some more.

"You're so cute when you're mad at me." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can you not think of me every two seconds?"

"Impossible." he replied, leaning against the bookshelf, still smirking. Make sure Pince wasn't anywhere nearby, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Come on. You think about me more than I think about you. Admit it."

She giggled. "You're hopeless. I do not think about you that much." she murmured as he stroked her hair.

She heard him scoff. "Remus says the same thing about me. And James." he added.

"James is a lost cause." she smiled.

He started to laugh. "I've got to agree with that. So, you're done with your library duties. Ready to head back to the Common Room?"

"Not quite. I've got to finish something. You go on."

"Right." Heading back to the Common Room, he thought, 'Why does everyone say I'm hopeless? I am not hopeless!'

A/n

Right, Sirius. You keep telling yourself that.

Oh, right, right, I need to ask you guys. I know this is probably the wrong place to ask, because it's an idea for a Gen/Remus ficcy, which I'll probably wind up writing anyway, but wanted to know how many of you would read it?

It'll be an AU, Gen and Remus have a son, who gets kidnapped by Fenrir Greyback so he can raise him like a werewolf. Just wanted to know which of you all will read it, so I'll know when to start it.


	20. No Snogging in the Halls!

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Huzzah for people! Although, sadly, this shall come to an end. I can you all now. "Awww!" BUT! I've been convinced to go to 25 chapters, so there's still a little time left for this. Huzzah!

Chapter 20: No Snogging in the Halls!

Gen had really lightened up around Sirius. In fact, she even allowed him to hold her hand in the halls. But snogging was a private kind of thing. "I'm not snogging you anywhere the entire school can see!" she told him, putting her foot down.

"OK, I can understand that." he grinned. "It's more for your reputation than mine, I suppose."

"Sirius, your reputation is a mile long. Who really cares what you do?" she asked, laughing.

"You mean besides you?" he grinned.

She crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "Hell, I don't care what you do, as long as it's not with another girl."

"Oh, really? Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" he smirked.

"You know," she grinned, "I think we've been listening to different conversations."

He started to laugh. "No, I hear the same thing. No snogging in the halls."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I said. I said no snogging where anyone can see us."

It was after classes one Monday afternoon in a deserted hall. He had so smoothly brought up the subject and she hastily gave him her response. 'Really, is that all boys think about at this age?' she thought, brushing past him.

"You're no fun." he muttered, catching up with her.

"Well, good. I'm glad I'm no fun." Her eyes glittered mischievously. "I'll just get Remus to cash in his favor for me."

Sirius looked a bit confused. "Oh, right. And what will you make him do?"

"Keep you away from me." she replied. And from the look on her face, she was dead serious.

He started to pout. "You're terrible. I don't know why I fancy you."

Gen started to giggle. "Because."

"Because why?"

She shrugged. "You tell me." she said, still giggling.

He groaned inwardly. "Gen, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

She smiled sweetly but said nothing. He was still grumbling by the time they made it back to the Common Room. By that time, her smile had grown into a smirk. "You... are... mean!" he hissed softly.

"I'm deliciously evil, I know." she grinned back, taking a seat at an empty table and pulling out her half-finished Charms essay.

"What are you doing that for? It's not due for a week."

"I, unlike you, would rather finish it early instead of procrastinating. It gives me more free time." she smirked.

He muttered something that sounded a bit like "do-goody-good-girl" which caused her to laugh. "What? You're just like Remus when it comes to homework and stuff."

She said nothing. Instead, she thumbed through a chapter in her Charms book.

"Whoops!" Sirius chuckled, "accidentally" spilling scarlet ink on her essay. "How clumsy of me."

"Sirius!" she hissed. "You are going to write that over for me, word for word, until you get it right, even if I have to make you!"

"Sorry, I've got to do my own." he continued to grin.

She groaned, tossed her book back into her bag and stormed up to the girls' dorm, refusing to speak to him for the rest of the week.

A/n

So, what have we learned this chapter? That spilling ink on a girl's essay is NOT the way to get her to pay attention to you.


	21. Amortentia

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Oh, I don't know about 30 chapters. I might do a sequel, though. And maybe a Lily/James one. If you're all good, though.

Chapter 21: Amortentia

"Say, Gen," Sirius began innocently, holding a small vial in his hands, "do me a favor?"

"What?" she asked, leaning over her Potions book, trying to read it in the dimly lit dungeons.

"Do me a favor." he repeated. He uncorked the vial. "Smell this." he said sweetly. "And tell me what you smell."

Very gingerly, she took the small vial out of his hands and examined the potion inside. "Oh, Sirius." she sighed. "I'm not falling for that." she murmured, sniffing the potion and smiling.

He grinned. "Come on, Gen. I'll tell you what I smell."

Gen, still smiling, handing the love potion back to him. "Nope, not telling."

Sirius sighed. "Please?" he asked softly.

Gen sighed too, and said. "I'll tell you one thing I smelled." He grinned, and she said, "Vanilla."

"Vanilla?"

She nodded.

"Well, I smell passion fruit, and I smell --- "

Gen cut him off, giggling. "Sirius, I really don't want to know what you smell when you sniff that."

He pouted. "Well, I want to know what you smell."

Gen said nothing and returned to her book. After awhile, her curiosity got the best of her and she asked, "How on earth did you manage to get that out of Slughorn's private cupboard?"

Sirius just beamed, recorked the vial, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"You're going to get in trouble." Gen said in a sing-song voice.

"Not if you don't tell!" Sirius sing-songed back. He hopped onto the desk and watched her.

She attempted to shove him off the desk and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"Ah – I would, but, uh, no. Sorry."

"You – are – useless!"

Sirius snickered. "No, I have plenty of uses. You just haven't found them yet."

Gen gave him a sour look and asked, "Does testing half-finished potions count as a use for your big mouth?"

Before Sirius could open his mouth to reply, Slughorn called, "Quiet over there. Time's almost up!"

Gen gave Sirius another look before resuming her work on the potion. She made a mental note to not accept anything Sirius offered her as she thought of the love potion he had tucked away in his robes.

"Did you see that?" Gen hissed to Lily a little while later. "I am failing Potions class because of him!"

"I saw, I saw." Lily sighed. "What was that he tucked into his robes, anyway?"

"Amortentia!"

Lily's eyes widened. "You need to watch him." she gasped.

"Oh, I plan to."

A/n

Uh-oh. I smell trouble. Actually, no, I smell gardenias, freshly opened wine, and – um, nevermind.


	22. Doopsy Aisy

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Amortentia is, if I'm not mistaken, the most powerful love potion in the world. So, let's see how slick Sirius thinks he is.

Chapter 22: Doopsy-Aisy

Sirius kept the small vial of Amortentia with him wherever he went, hoping to find some way of using it. And Gen knew this, thanks to a small tip-off from a friend. She had also asked the girls to keep an eye on her drinks and such while she was eating for extra precaution.

But after nearly a week of this, the girls grew tired of watching Sirius. "I think," Gen sighed, sitting on her trunk, "that we would have better luck if we broke the vial."

"And how are we going to do that?" Celeste asked.

Gen shrugged. "I don't know which pocket he keeps it in, but I do know he has it on him at all times."

"The classic "Run-Into-Him-Accidentally-On-Purpose, then?" Lily grinned.

Grinning, the four girls plotted on how exactly they were going to pull this off.

Meanwhile, Sirius was sitting on James's bed, idlely swirling the small vial. "James, you want some for Evans?"

"No thanks, mate. Illegal love potions is where I draw the very thin line." James muttered. He was on his back on Remus's bed, his feet against the wall.

Sirius shrugged and muttered, "More for Gen, then."

"You're actually going to use that?" Remus asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Why not?"

"Sirius, you could get in big trouble. And I won't bail you out this time."

"I don't need you to bail me out, Remus!" Sirius snapped, tucking the small vial into his pocket once more. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed.

A couple days later, the girls found the perfect opportunity to put their little plot to the test. Sirius and James were walking a bit ahead of the girls. Winking at Gen, Lily raced ahead, knocking into Sirius.

"Evans!" Sirius barked, looking flustered.

"Sorry." Lily smiled. 'Damn, I didn't hear anything break!' she thought desperately.

"GEN!" Gen, too, had come up behind Sirius and knocked into him.

"Man, there must be something wrong with the hall." Gen smiled, hearing a satisfying crunch of glass under her hand. "Sorry. Hope that wasn't anything special."

Giggling, the four girls raced off in separate directions.

"She knew, mate." James sighed, helping Sirius up.

"And there's only one person who could have told her." Sirius growled. "Moony."

Sirius raced back towards Gryffindor Tower, James right behind him. "Remus John Lupin..." Sirius growled, glaring at him.

"That's my name." Remus grinned. "How can I be of service?"

"You told Gen, didn't you?"

Remus sighed and said, "Yes, I did. I wasn't about to let you give that to her." Remus's tone had gone from joking to serious. "You don't know the consequences of that potion."

Sirius opened his mouth to shout something else, but shut it, thinking better of himself. Instead he headed to the boys' dorm.

"He'll get over it." James muttered. "Hell, he'll probably nick more."

A/n

Oh, too bad, Sirius. Now, I think I'll hide in this here trash can so no one hurts me, lol.


	23. Don't Call Me That!

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Yeah, that's really his middle name. We are getting too near the end for murder, sorry.

Chapter 23: Don't Call Me That!

"You forgive Remus or we're through!" Gen glared at Sirius, her arms crossed over her chest. "And me and Lily." she added as an afterthought.

Sirius groaned. "Gen..."

"I mean it!"

Sirius leaned over and brushed a kiss against her cheek. "I know you mean it. That's the scary part." he laughed. "Alright. I'll forgive all three of you."

Giggling, she pulled him into a deep kiss. "Thanks." she murmured.

"No, thank you, Gwennie-pooh."

"Don't – don't call me that." she giggled.

"Why not?" he asked. "I think it's cute."

Gen laughed and shook her head. "I'll see you later, alright. I need to go to the library for a little while."

Sirius sighed as she raced off towards the library. There was only a week or so left at Hogwarts and he wasn't too keen on going home. He was certain at least three family members had already owled his mother about Gen. He was just glad he hadn't got a Howler.

Shaking his head, he headed over to Remus and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "I forgive you, mate." he said.

"Gen make you?"

"Yeah."

Remus chuckled. "She's something, isn't she?"

"Yeah. What that something is, though, I don't think I'll ever know." Sirius grinned. Remus made a noise between a a sigh and a disdainful hmph. "What?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. What is it?"

"Just... you. Do you really think you could actually settle for one girl?" Sirius gave him a confused look. "I mean, you've been with so many girls. Do you think you could just stick to Gen?"

"It's Gen, Remus."

Remus chuckled. "Oh, right, right. You'd do anything for her. Sorry."

"Damn straight." Sirius laughed.

Over the next couple days, he called her Gwennie-pooh whenever he could. He liked to annoy her and that was the best way he could think of. "Gwennie!"

"Don't... call... me... that!" she shouted, scaring a crowd of first years.

Sirius grinned. "And why not?"

"I told you before!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Gen -- "

"That's better." she grinned. "Gen's enough of a nickname, thanks."

"But I wanted to give you a nickname only I can use." he pouted.

"I don't need a nickname." she smiled. "Besides, Gwennie-pooh, is just – ugh!"

"Well," he began, wrapping his arm around her waist, "how about -- "

"No!"

A/n

Aw, come on, Gen. Everyone needs a special nickname


	24. Last Day for a Little While

Get it Through You Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n Gwennie is cute, but Gwennie-pooh is taking it too far, lol. Mmm, pudding...

Chapter 24: Last Day for A Little While

Gen glanced curiously over in Sirius's direction. It was the last day of school and he was being awfully quiet. "Alright, Sirius. You're being so loud I can't hear myself think." she joked. "Come on. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she asked. "No, nothing's wrong when you're being loud and annoying."

"Can't I be quiet without getting judged?" he huffed.

"Fine!" Gen snapped.

"Gen, I'm sorry." Sirius muttered.

"It's OK. I understand. I think. It's the whole You-getting-stuck-in-a-house-full-of-Muggle-haters thing, isn't it?"

He sighed and said, "When you're right, you're right."

She laughed and said, "Hell, you could always live in the tree house in my backyard."

Sirius smiled and replied, "I think I'd get in too much trouble with your parents."

"Yeah. My dad's a pretty big guy. He'd probably kick your arse then sue you or something." Gen was still giggling as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of your dad." he muttered. "Although I'm not too sure what this suing thing is."

"Why don't you try my dad and find out?" she grinned.

Sirius shook his head. "I'd rather stick with my parents."

"Alright, then. Have it your way." She shrieked as Sirius pulled her onto his lap. "And let me go!" she giggled. "If you were half as good looking as you thought you were..."

"I'd be damn good looking, wouldn't I?" Gen rolled her eyes and muttered something that, if he understood it, it would have been rather insulting to him. "Ah, you love me anyway."

"No, I don't." she laughed.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Do."

"Not!"

"Before I continue," Sirius began, "how long would you keep this going?"

"As long as possible." she smirked. "Well, actually, no." she corrected herself. "I have to go finish packing my trunk. I can't even find half of my things."

Sirius let her go so she could pack. With a heavy sigh he headed to pack, too. "I hate packing!" he groaned, throwing things haphazardly into his trunk, nearly knocking out James.

"Ow! Sirius, I don't know who told you, but books are not soft." James muttered, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Sorry." Sirius grinned sheepishly, taking the heavy book James was offering him. "You alright?"

"Fine."

"Sorry." Sirius muttered again.

"What's your problem, anyway?" James asked, helping Sirius throw things into his trunk. "Gen break up with you or you just don't want to go home?"

"That last one."

"Well, mate, you're aways welcome at my place. My mother loves you, honestly." James shook his head. "She's always saying I should be more like you."

"One Sirius is enough, thanks." Remus smirked. "And, by the way, I'm not going under either of your beds. You can clean that yourselves."

"Why do it ourselves when we can make Peter do it?" Sirius grinned.

A/n

Aw, one more chapter to go! How sad does that make you all?


	25. A Long Train Ride Home

Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You

A/n It's just awful, isn't it? I mean, poor, poor Sirius! I might do a sequel. Might being the key word there.

Chapter 25: A Long Train Ride Home

Gen yawned lazily and stretched out on two of the seats, staring out the window, hoping the train would hurry up and go.

"Say, Gen. Where's your boyfriend?" Lily asked, giggling, as she stowed her trunk in the luggage rack.

"Probably off with your boyfriend, harassing people." Gen snickered as Lily glared.

"Gen, I hate James Potter and you know it!"

"I didn't say it was James. Why are you so defensive?" Gen smirked. Lily gave her another dirty look. "Somebody likes James!" Gen crooned. "OUCH!" She rubbed the sore part of her head where Lily accidentally, of course, let her trunk slip and land on. "What have you got in there, bricks?"

"Just... stuff." Lily smiled.

"Someone say my name?" James was peeking into the compartment, grinning.

"Oh, yeah, James. Lily wants you to keep her company." Gen giggled as Lily asked, "What do you want?"

"I, ah, was just in the corridor, and, uh, heard my name." James said feebly. "It's not a crime to be outside a door, is it?"

"It is when you're probably planning a prank!" Lily fumed.

James looked shocked. "Lily! I can't believe you think I would do something as horrible as pranking someone!"

Lily sighed and said, "Just go, before I report you."

"Well, fine, I didn't want to be with a couple of girls anyway." James muttered.

Lily waited for him to go before rounding on Gen. "I can't believe you're actually friends with him! He's so... ugh!"

"James is wicked sexy." Gen laughed. "He's just got that... ugh... exterior." Lily joined Gen laughing.

"You're evil, Gen."

"Yeah, I've been told that already."

The other two girls found their way into the compartment around lunchtime. As did one Sirius Black. "Hi, girls."

"Hey, Sirius." they chorused. "You want us to do your nails, or something?" Marci asked sweetly.

"No, thanks. I'll pass this time." Sirius smiled. "I just wanted to borrow Gen for a second, if there's nothing wrong with that?"

"Of course not!" Celeste smiled. "We don't want her; you can keep her if you like."

"Thanks." Gen muttered, following Sirius outside. "What do you want?" she asked him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Love you, Gen." he murmured, stroking her hair. "Just wanted to spend some time with you before I'm banished to the confines of my parents' house."

"I love you, too." she sighed. "Why don't you spend the summer with James? I could probably visit you then."

"I'll send you an owl if I can." he muttered a little off-handedly.

He spent the rest of the ride home with the girls, looking a bit sheepish and getting a headache from their constant giggling.

It was nearly dusk when the train pulled up at Platform 9 and ¾. "I will never... " Sirius began, "spend a long trip with four girls again."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, you would. See you next term."

Sirius said good-bye to each boy in turn. "Come here." he muttered, grabbing Gen into a quick hug. "See you next term." he echoed Remus's words, then, added, "If I live that long."

Gen smiled and brushed a kiss against his cheek. "See you around." she murmured.

A/n

Alright, I will do a sequel, though, I want to know which one you guys prefer. A seventh year one, or one over the summer between sixth and seventh years. I'm partial to that last one myself, but, hey, either one you guys choose, I'll do.


End file.
